1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to connector ferrules configured to couple and ground a protective sleeve to and electrical connector.
2. Related Art
It is known to protect elongate wires with metallic protective sleeves to provide a shield against electromagnetic interference (EMI). It is further known to ground the protective sleeve via a ferrule to an upstream metal electrical connector. Unfortunately, the connection between the sleeve and the ferrule is typically located within the electrical connector, and thus, the assembly process is complicated and the sleeve can not be removed from the wires during service without first having to remove the ferrule from the electrical connector. In addition, there remains a need to improve the resistance to the ingress of fluid, e.g. water, into the electrical components of the electrical assembly, such as between the connection location of the protective sleeve to the ferrule and between the connection location of the ferrule to the electrical connector. Further yet, there remains a need to provide a ferrule that can be adapted to a variety of protective sleeve configurations without having to have a separate ferrule or protective sleeve configuration for individual applications.